1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet paper holder and more particularly pertains to a toilet paper holder which is pivotal and slidable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a toilet paper holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet paper holders are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,425 to Kish discloses a paper roll dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,077 to Morishita discloses a device for loading a paper roll. U.S. Design Pat. No. 296,963 to Smalwood discloses a mandrel for a paper roll holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,083 to Tsunetsugu discloses a toilet paper holder device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,038 to Chandler discloses a holder for rolled paper. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,678 to Carrington discloses a roll holder with a lanyard for retracting support assembly.
In this respect, the toilet paper holder of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating easy replacement of toilet paper rolls.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for toilet paper holders which allow for the easy replacement of toilet paper rolls. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.